Shojotachi yo
Shoujotachi Yo (少女たちよ, Girls) is a song from AKB48's first original album, Koko ni Ita koto and it's part of ANG48's first album Beginning of Life Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sora ni chira batta hoshi no Dore ga ichiban ni Kagayaku no darou? Kikaretemo Dare mo kitto kotaerarenai Kurayami no saki ni Koko kara mienai hikaru ga aru SUTEEJI no katatsumi de Mogaki tsudukeru Kuyashisa ya munashisa mo Seishun no toki Shoujotachi yo Mou sugu yoake ga kuru Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru WOW WOW Shoujotachi yo Nani mo akirameru na Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete Zenryoku de Zenryoku de Hashirunda! Hito no me ni fureru hoshi to Kizukarenai hoshi Soko ni wa douiu sa ga aru no? Hikari todokanai kurai ni Hanarete iru to ka Kumo no seida to ka Jiyuu ga hoshii Omou you ni ikirarenai ima no jibun ga Modokashiku fuan nara Senaka wo osou Nayami nagara Itsushika tsuyoku nareru Kyou no namida wa ashita no chikara sa WOW WOW Nayami nagara Mae e arukidase yo Tachitomattara soko de owaru Ganbatte Ganbatte Shinjirunda Shoujotachi yo Mou sugu yoake ga kuru Yume no mirai wa kore kara hajimaru WOW WOW Shoujotachi yo Nani mo akirameru na Kanashii koto nanka subete sutete Zenryoku de Zenryoku de Hashirunda! |-|English= Which one of the stars That are scattered in the sky Shines the most? Even if I'm asked such a question, No one has the answer Beyond the darkness There is a light that can't be seen from here The frustration and futility Of keeping on struggling In a corner of the stage Are part of your youth, too Girls, The dawn will come soon The future you dreamed of is starting now, wow wow Girls, Never give up Throw away all your sadness You have to run With all your might With all your might! What is the difference between The stars that touch people's eyes And the ones one doesn't realize? Are they so far That their light doesn't reach us, Or is it the clouds' fault? One would want a reason Right now you can't live like you want But if you feel irritated and anxious I will support you As you worry, One day we'll become stronger Today's tears are tomorrow's strength, wow wow As you worry, Take a step forward If you stop it'll all end there Do your best Do your best You have to believe Girls, The dawn will come soon The future you dreamed of is starting now, wow wow Girls, Never give up Throw away all your sadness You have to run With all your might With all your might! |-|Kanji & Kana= 空に散らばった星の どれが一番に 輝くのだろう？ 聞かれても 誰もきっと答えられない 暗闇の先に ここから見えない光がある ステージの片隅で もがき続ける 悔しさや空しさも 青春の時 少女たちよ もうすぐ夜明けが来る 夢の未来はこれから始まる WOW WOW 少女たちよ 何もあきらめるな 悲しいことなんか　すべて捨てて 全力で 全力で 走るんだ！ 人の目に触れる星と 気づかれない星 そこにはどういう差があるの？ 光　届かないくらいに 離れているとか 雲のせいだとか 理由が欲しい 思うように生きられない今の自分が もどかしく不安なら 背中を押そう 悩みながら いつしか強くなれる 今日の涙は明日の力さ WOW WOW 悩みながら 前へ歩き出せよ 立ち止まったら　そこで終わる 頑張って 頑張って 信じるんだ 少女たちよ もうすぐ夜明けが来る 夢の未来はこれから始まる WOW WOW 少女たちよ 何もあきらめるな 悲しいことなんか　すべて捨てて 全力で 全力で 走るんだ！